


i think this is yours ?

by moonglows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cat, First Meetings, Inspired by a Facebook post, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonglows/pseuds/moonglows
Summary: "What he did not expect though was to see this handsome stranger with a cat, his cat, in his arms."





	i think this is yours ?

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm back with this ficlet that was inspired by this [facebook post / tweet](https://twitter.com/rorom1r/status/1174383373193764865) !  
i thought it just SCREAMED daisuga so.. here you go!

Mornings always started like this, his alarm going off, his cat sitting on his belly so that he wouldn’t leave his bed, him scooping her up gently before going to his tiny kitchen, making tea. However this habit seemed to change when the apartment above his welcomed a new person.

He had heard from his neighbors that the person who had just moved in was a young guy, around his age, freshly graduated from university, a doctor or something. Apparently could make women (and men) fall for him with a smile - Oikawa’s words.

He remembers the day he had first met this guy really clearly. Remembers everything from the temperature outside (7°C) to the song he was listening to on his phone when he heard that fateful knock on his door (I Want It That Way by the Backstreet Boys).

He had had opened his window after burning his toasts that very morning, which led to his cat fleeing out of his apartment and onto his small balcony before disappearing to god knows where. He didn’t want to leave his window open all day, because it was fucking f_reezing_ outside so he waited, waited for what felt like hours. He was still in his night clothes, a pair of underwear and a t-shirt, freezing his ass off and shaking the box of cat food to make her come back but, he made all these efforts to no avail. He left the cat bowl outside, thinking that she would probably come back later.

He went back to his kitchen to drink his not-so-hot-anymore tea while still being on the lookout for his cat. It had never happened before. She would never leave his side which meant that the person above him could not only make men and women fall for him but also cats. Unbelievable. He already hated his guts.

He heard knocking on his door as he finished washing his cup and took his sweet time walking towards the entryway, he was already late for classes anyway.

What he did not expect when he opened the door was to see a _handsome_ stranger in what seemed like… volleyball shorts? Were they volleyball shorts? They definitely looked like volleyball shorts. Seriously, what he did not expect though was to see this _handsome stranger _with a cat, _his cat,_ in his arms.

“I think this is yours?” The stranger said, deep voice and wide smile that truly could make women and men fall for him. He watched as his long fingers flipped his cat’s medal, the one with his address, name and phone number written on it.

He was too stunned to respond; the only thing he got in mind was ‘can I have your number?’ or ‘could you wrap your fingers around my neck?’ but, he was pretty sure these were inappropriate answers so he settled on a simple and shaky “Yes.”

The stranger handed him his cat and he scooped her up gently, feeling her purr against his chest and he couldn’t help but smile dumbly at the man before him. “Thank you for bringing her back.”

A small chuckle. “It’s the least I could do.” The stranger smiled wider and continued. “Sawamura Daichi by the way, I’m your-“

“Upstairs neighbor.” They said in unison and laughed together. Maybe he didn’t hate that man after all. “Sugawara Koushi, your downstairs neighbour.” He extended his free hand to shake the other man’s which he took gladly.

“Maybe we’ll see each other again.” He hoped they would.

“Maybe we will.” Suga grinned. He really hoped they would.

“I should go, it was nice meeting you. And nice outfit by the way.”

He watched as the stranger left with a wave of his hand, all he could do was blush with embarrassment. Right. His black underwear and shrimp t-shirt from high school, how could he have forgotten.

He put his cat down and watched as she trotted down the hallway towards his bedroom, a small, happy sigh escaping his lips.

And the history repeated itself. Every morning that little minx of a cat would go to Suga’s upstairs neighbour, meeting him for his morningly coffee, his upstairs neighbour bringing her back each time.

Eventually, the upstairs neighbor, Daichi, he had told Suga to call him, invited him over for dinner and it was as if they were meant to be. His cat, oh mean cat that would bite and scratch his best-friend whenever he was over, was actually a match-maker.

Suga, a year after his now-boyfriend had moved in the apartment above his, finally graduated from med school and started working as a pediatrician, in the same hospital as Daichi. It turned out the man actually had been working at the same hospital Suga was doing his residency at.

After a few years, a new habit stuck. Instead of going to the apartment above his to join his upstairs neighbor slash love of his life for coffee, his cat just needed to follow him to the kitchen every morning. Every morning for the past seven years.

Having a cat had never been so worth it before, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this so if you see any mistakes/typos feel free to comment :o <3 thank u for reading!!!


End file.
